


无法自拔

by axrabbit



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M, 白黑骑 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit
Summary: 为了追未亡人dk变成奶很大的黄头发弟弟骑士和色色的dk叔叔
Relationships: 骑士/暗黑骑士
Kudos: 4





	无法自拔

**Author's Note:**

> 为了追未亡人dk变成奶很大的黄头发弟弟骑士和色色的dk叔叔

“啊……嗯……好棒……好深”  
道格拉斯面色潮红，敷衍地呻吟，后穴熟练地吮吸着鸡巴，不一会精液就灌满了穴道，男人缓过劲之后拔出了已经疲软的性器，还想向道格讨个吻，可惜道格懒得回应，虽然对方是满心欢喜地吻了吻他的唇。  
……很无趣，连做爱也是。  
道格拉斯躺在床上，精液从臀缝趟到床单上，弄脏了一片，而本人也只是在盯着天花板发呆，甚至想来杯冻雾鸡尾酒。  
酒馆里都是些醉醺醺的客人，道格拉斯坐在角落里，默默地闷酒，其实他也喝了很多，只是看起来很清醒，眸子发亮，像个盯着猎物的狐狸。  
“Dug，你醉了，回去吧。”  
老板无奈地敲了敲道格的桌子，这种喝法迟早要酒精中毒，好歹也有十几年的交情，最重要的是死在自己的店里那影响多不好。  
“老板你今天好美，嗯，不如我们来做一些快乐的事情？”  
道格歪了歪头，要不是头甲下的脸蛋实在憔悴，不然可以说是风情万种，当年这个笑容可是秒杀过很多纯情少年的。  
“Douglas，把你胡茬剃了再他妈说话，我说你也不能老是这样，每天白天带着宿醉去战斗，晚上沉迷酒精，怎么还不死啊？”  
老板心直口快，话刚出口就意识到不对，道格愣了一下，回了一个刺眼的微笑。  
“我也想啊，请一定要给我收尸哦~”  
“给我滚啊你！”  
老板叹了口气，道格拉斯站起身，摸了摸老板的头安抚，老板瞥过脸，抿住下唇微微颤抖，道格结了酒钱就离开了，还是一如既往的不给别人添麻烦呢。  
道格他的以太越来越混乱了啊……老板睫毛颤了颤低着头擦了擦眼睛装作无事发生。  
可能今天实在是醉过头了，道格在路边吐了，十四区传送到四区，撬别人家门撬了半天。  
“？！你是谁！为什么撬我家房门鸭！唔！”  
房屋的主人被冲天的酒气熏到，然后就看见一坨人晕倒在他家门口，咱能咋办，咱还能见死不救吗？  
“……”  
道格拉斯头疼欲裂，胃里一阵翻江倒海，身处陌生环境让他的身体条件反射的紧绷，一个、不对，是四个，黄色头发的……妹妹？飘了过来，好了道格拉斯确信他现在有点眼花。  
“吃点东西吧！你这个糊涂蛋。”  
亚伦把早餐放在一边，戳了戳这位离清醒还很远的哥哥，道格的肚子发出一阵咕噜咕噜的声音，表达自己已经空空如也，道格也不管那么多，接过来就吃，宿醉让他有些反胃，但是食物的香气又让他很想进食，在这矛盾的状态下道格把早餐吃的一干二净，满足地舔了舔嘴唇。  
“嗯……非常感谢。”  
道格拉斯的脑袋清醒了过来，终于看清楚了那不是黄头发的妹妹，是黄头发的弟弟——准确来说是微卷金色头发，有一双清澈的蓝色眼睛的漂亮弟弟，看起来年龄不大，脸上带着稚气。  
“这些金币就作为你收留我的回礼吧。”  
道格拉斯摸出几枚金币，摆在桌子上，准备离开，没想到的是，对方没买账  
“啊，叫我亚伦，我觉得应该是我提出要求？”  
亚伦纤长的手指敲了敲桌子，露出一颗虎牙，还有点可爱  
“诶~那你想怎么样？”  
道格拉斯挠了挠头，心想现在的小孩子都这样有心机吗？  
“叔叔你是暗黑骑士吧，我们小队缺一个MT！”  
这可让道格拉斯犯难了，从那以后他再也没当过固定队MT，更不想和别人有什么瓜葛，独来独往久了，受不了和别人产生过多的羁绊。  
“这不是强人所难嘛，我从来没有也并不想加入固定队。”  
道格拉斯偏过头，一副油盐不进的样子，说到固定队莫名有些落寞的样子让亚伦看得有些入迷，随即反应过来做出有些无理取闹的要求  
“我不管我不管，起码得在我们找到mt之前你来当我们的mt！”  
道格拉斯郁闷了  
“我说你这小孩干嘛这么死脑筋，我给你介绍别的好不，我很不靠谱的。”  
于是在一哭二闹三上吊的攻势下道格拉斯屈服了。  
哎，脑壳痛……  
道格拉斯拭去小孩脸上的眼泪。  
为了这事，道格拉斯被拉着晃悠了一整天，看到临时队友都是一群年纪不大的小朋友，道格拉斯心里仅存的哪一丁儿点责任心在冒红灯  
……嗯，那就少喝点吧。  
“道格？这是你私生子？”  
老板大吃一惊，道格拉斯无语地翻了个白眼，这小孩怎么这么黏人，还美名其曰监督你别喝那么多酒  
“道格，小屁孩多无聊，来和我玩嘛，你今天好帅哦。”  
一只手突然伸过来，把道格拉斯的脸转到一边，道格拉斯认出来了，是万千炮友中的一位，道格拉斯刚想说别闹，就被人捏着下巴强吻了，止步于嘴唇碰嘴唇，道格拉斯笑了笑，标志营业微笑，不过今天他还真的人模狗样，收拾了自己一下，总不能邋遢得去见新队友吧？老板隐约能看见十年前的艾欧泽亚48c位的影子，并严肃地提醒  
“不要带坏小孩子好嘛？”  
道格拉斯可能没看到，但是亚伦看到了这不速之客眼里的挑衅，我堂堂银胄团骑士哪里容得了这种无耻之徒的挑衅！要命的是黄头发点弟弟毫无防备把别人递过来的酒杯，一饮而尽，唔，有点头晕。  
“我也是男人我也行。”  
亚伦恨恨地说，啪地一下起身把道格拉斯拉走了，拉回家了，关门了。  
？我只想喝点小酒……  
“你醉了。”  
道格拉斯叹了口气，瞅了眼脸颊泛红的小朋友，就不应该带他到那种险恶的酒馆，那群臭不要脸的看到漂亮弟弟啥事都干的出来，道格拉斯揉了揉额头，小朋友反而凑上来向他索吻，吧唧亲到他嘴唇上，青涩得很  
嗯，看得出是个处男。  
“我说，你今年几岁了？”  
道格拉斯捧着亚伦的脸，认真地看着他的眼睛，亚伦有些恼火地嘟囔:你就觉得我是小孩子，但是道格拉斯觉得他撅着嘴的样子真的好像三岁小孩  
“我没醉!”  
嗯嗯嗯答非所问，道格拉斯也真的看不出来他到底醉没醉，手倒是不老实扯衣服，扯半天脱不了别人的干脆把自己的脱咯，道格拉斯想忍住不笑，忍不住了  
“你笑我!”  
闻言道格拉斯扣住亚伦的脑袋，亲吻他的鼻尖，然后是嘴唇，淡淡的酒气很好闻，道格拉斯含住亚伦的上唇，用牙齿轻轻的摩擦，另一只手抚上裆部，熟练地套弄，不一会亚伦就被亲得意乱情迷，乖巧地张开嘴和道格拉斯交换津液，透明的液体染上情欲的颜色，顺着姣好的下颚曲线滴落。少年身材很好，是经过日复一日精心锻炼打磨出来的，富有弹性的肌肉让人爱不释手。  
嘴唇分开时拉出长长一道银丝，道格拉斯今早剃的胡子，现在下巴光滑得跟个鸡蛋似的亚伦亲昵地蹭着道格拉斯的下巴，像只半大的金毛，口齿不清的喃喃  
“你好瘦……嗯……我以后要给你煮好多好吃的，你肯定是不好好吃饭的暗黑骑士。”  
道格拉斯一愣，心跳慢了两拍，怜爱地看着亚伦，琥珀色的眼睛里蒙上淡淡的哀伤，他想，他要早点离开他以及他们才好。  
“？是不是要先洗澡。”  
亚伦抱着道格拉斯蹭了两下，突然想到了点什么，睁着大眼睛透去征求的目光，道格拉斯依他，他就雀跃地拉着人往浴室走。  
热水让亚伦有一瞬间的清醒，但是又马上沉醉于肌肤相亲的舒适  
“你包皮割得真漂亮。”  
道格拉斯贴在亚伦的耳旁，低哑性感的嗓音让人酥了骨头，这种下流话让道格拉斯手里握着的阴茎猛地一跳，吐出许多清液，带着老茧的手掌上下撸动，亚伦舒服得发出断断续续的喘息  
“宝贝儿，你是想被我操呢，还是操我？”  
道格拉斯的头发被水打湿，服服帖帖地垂在脖子旁，睫毛上粘了水滴，还伸出艳红的舌头企图再来一个深吻。他可真好看，亚伦心想，他的皮肤那么白，头发那么黑，还让我操他。  
捕捉关键字的能力实在太强了。  
道格拉斯玩弄起饱满的胸肌，手法娴熟，弄得亚伦的乳头挺立，不愧是骑士？手感很好  
“嗯……我要操你”  
亚伦抓住道格拉斯的手臂，转身啃起他的脖子，留下一串齿痕，还不停地顶胯，让自己性致高昂的鸡巴肆意地摩擦着道格拉斯大腿内侧的嫩肉，弄得黏黏糊糊的  
“教教我……嗯”  
软乎乎地在撒娇呢，道格拉斯爱怜地用指腹抚摸着亚伦的唇瓣，然后探入口中，搅得涎水泛滥，亚伦被有点难受，湿漉漉的看着道格拉斯  
“乖，舔。”  
在美妙男声的诱骗下，道格拉斯的手指被仔仔细细的舔了一遍，这人还坏心眼地去逗那条青涩的舌头。  
道格拉斯满意的抽回手，拿出刚刚放在一边的润滑剂，是桃子味的，在探究的目光下挤了满手，然后探到身后，在穴口轻轻按压，道格拉斯整个人靠在亚伦怀里，熟练地给自己扩张，炙热的吐息烫得亚伦有点不知所措，道格拉斯觉得有点好笑，拉过亚伦的手，一步一步引导他插进自己的后穴里，按在自己的前列腺上，道格拉斯收回自己的手，双手搂住亚伦的肩膀，让他尽情的玩弄自己的屁股，亚伦觉得那里好暖好湿，不停地绞紧他的手指发出咕啾咕啾的声音，而且只要戳到那里，怀里人就会发出色情的呻吟  
“去床上吗？”  
道格拉斯轻轻啄闻着亚伦的脸颊，他没想到，少年居然一下托住他精瘦的腰，把他按在墙上操，硕大的龟头顶着他的会阴，尝试来几次没戳进去，道格拉斯噗嗤地笑，然后被顶了个对穿，这一下弄得他有点腿软，身子也软，求饶似的哼哼  
“可得抱紧我啊，宝贝儿。”  
道格拉斯修长的双腿勉强地夹着亚伦的腰，少年没什么章法地乱操，操出不少透明液体，道格拉斯错觉自己的胃时不时被顶到，让人有点想吐  
“嗯……别急。”  
但是少年控不住地射在里面了，道格拉斯有些无奈地叹了口气，撩起亚伦的额发去亲吻他的眼睛  
“因为太舒服了……我……”  
亚伦委屈地开口，脸上带着高潮后的绯红，眼睛红红地像个兔子，可能还觉得自己有点丢人  
“到床上去，我教你。”  
道格拉斯哑着嗓子，伸手揉揉亚伦的脸蛋，他真担心这孩子等下哭出来，亚伦看着他点点头，一下子把道格拉斯抱起来，半路道格拉斯小声地叹了口气，因为他感觉到屁股里的精液流了一路  
“唔……你嫌弃我!”  
道格拉斯恍惚的觉得场面似曾相识，但是又不想辩解，男人躺在床上，自然的分开自己的双腿，这会亚伦可以清清楚楚地看见那个被他操得发红的穴口，还在不停地往外淌着自己的精液，好色情，他的鸡巴又勃起了，他捞起男人的双腿，轻松地又插进去，道格拉斯把他的头按在自己胸口，亚伦可以清楚的听见嘭嘭的心跳，然后他从善如流地含住颜色淡淡的乳头，又咬又舔，弄得红肿了一圈，他可以感受到他的性器被一下一下的绞紧，突然想到了点什么，亚伦往那里狠狠顶了几下，又湿又软的穴道吸得他差点又射了  
“乖孩子，操那里……嗯”  
亚伦也不是傻子，不用说也知道该怎么做了，一下一下往前列腺顶，好哥哥的屁股吸得他好舒服，少年撞得道格拉斯胯骨发疼，生理泪水止不住得流，从后穴传来的快感蔓延到全身，少年还啃着他红肿的乳尖，真是的，咬成那样也不会出奶的。  
道格拉斯弓起身子，像一条漂亮的锦鲤，搂上亚伦的背，还能摸到一些新鲜的伤疤，亚伦会意地加快了速度，被绞得又内射在里面。  
“那、那个，还能再来亿次吗？”  
老年人道格拉斯躺在床上感觉有点头大  
“好哦。”  
二  
“你的再来一次到底是多少次？”  
道格拉斯摸了摸下巴，新生的胡子有点点扎手，早上起来先揶揄一下这个刚脱离处男的仔  
“那……再来一次？”  
亚伦试探了一下，就算没有晨勃，看到漂亮男人身上带着昨晚被蹂躏的痕迹，庸懒地躺在床上散发荷尔蒙，任谁都会热血上那个头。  
“？”  
年轻人就是精力旺盛，道格拉斯把人拉到怀里，鼻尖贴着亚伦的后颈，温热的鼻息撩拨着亚伦的神经，男人带着茧子的手掌伸进他的裤裆，抚摸着他阴茎，男人手法娴熟，粗糙的茧摩擦着敏感的龟头，亚伦靠在男人怀里，舒服得直哼哼，很快就射了道格拉斯一手。  
“啊、哈哈，我去给你做早饭。”  
亚伦脸上带着不好意思的笑，从睡醒开始他就在想怎么追求这个男人，首先抓住他的胃？这个第一次恋爱的人越想越起劲，边煎着迦迦那怪鸟蛋边哼起了歌  
可惜他心里那人并不领情，一是不想残害天真无知的少年，二是不想参与到令人头昏的感情中去，他只想安安静静的孤独终老，合适的mt有很多个，不是非他莫属。  
似乎很久没有这么清醒了，阳光晒得道格拉斯心烦意乱，暗黑之力不受控制地溢出，队里的召唤师首先惊诧于这股紊乱而庞大的以太，其次不得不说这个新来的mt真的很稳，伤害也很漂亮，所以我们队长去哪骗来一个令人安心与信赖的mt的？  
亚伦觉得自己已经深深陷入爱河，天降梦中情t，作为一直注意着mt的st，亚伦恨不得把眼珠子贴在道格拉斯身上。  
道格拉斯只觉得头疼欲裂，脑子缺少酒精麻痹，可表现出来的仅仅是给溜号走神没开减伤的st一个至黑之夜。  
亚伦被黑盾吓了一跳，随即不好意思的看了一眼道格拉斯，道格拉斯没太在意，走过去揉了揉那头软乎乎的金发  
“走吧，结束了。”  
完美结束了一天的委托，同时为了庆祝新队友，是应该聚一聚，道格拉斯索性没有推脱，但让人苦恼的是都是一些过于甜腻，度数几乎不存在的果酒，道格拉斯也不会自我催眠，早早的找了理由离席，却甩不掉这黏人的小跟班。  
“你怎么还跟着我？小孩子应该早点回家。”  
道格拉斯停下脚步，看着亚伦，亚伦一副欲言又止的模样  
“你要去哪里？菜不和你口味吗？”  
“也不关你事吧。”  
道格拉斯挠挠头，不太确定对方要干啥  
“那我带你去一个地方。”  
道格拉斯就被强行拖走，他的手被握得很紧，好像怕他会逃走，兜兜转转人群越来越稀疏，亚伦拉着他来到一个僻静的角落，就当道格拉斯要以为他是拉自己来数星星的时候，夜空中绽开了烟花，一朵接着一朵，照亮了半边天，道格欣赏了一会儿，扭头看了一眼亚伦，发现亚伦一双亮晶晶的眼一直看着自己，眼睛里好像带了星星，比烟火还明亮。  
“我、我喜欢你！！”  
亚伦鼓足了劲，把心里话喊了出来，可是却被泼了一头冷水，道格拉斯淡淡地笑了，要是道格拉斯狠狠地嘲笑他，他或许还有机会，一股礼貌又疏远的感觉让亚伦的心有一种刺痛的错觉。  
“哎，去试试喜欢更好的人啊，不要喜欢我这种喜欢酗酒的大叔。”  
道格拉斯拍拍少年的肩膀，言下之意就是拒绝，亚伦抿着嘴，眼眶发红，说话都带上颤音，我见犹怜  
“那、那做炮友……也行……”  
亚伦越说越小声，快要哭出来的样子，看得还挺让人心疼  
“真是的你们骑士都这么爱哭吗？你想想我们认识才几天，有一星期吗？我们认识了六天，在一起战斗只有三天，你不值得在我身上浪费感情。”  
“这种事情，感情这种事情，也许是一见钟情呢！”  
“你还小，你应该去找和你一样年轻，纯真，不会被牵着鼻子走的人谈恋爱。 ”  
道格拉斯语重心长，想要说服这个阅历比自己少了很多的少年人。  
“我也有17岁了，才不是小孩子了！”  
亚伦“腾”地站起来，竟然跑掉了。道格拉斯思考片刻，想想这个年龄也不算很小了，就由着他去折腾吧，回家睡觉咯。  
殊不知亚伦跑到了那家酒馆，老板还认得他，想想这孩子似乎是道格那的，看他眼眶鼻子红通通的，有些担心  
“啊呀，你怎么了？”  
亚伦吸了吸鼻子，闷了一口酒，这酒劲很足，开始叨叨絮絮地讲，如何如何表白如何如何被拒绝。  
老板也不是第一次做知心大姐姐了，听完之后，她觉得让这个毛头小子去扰乱一下道格拉斯也挺好，拱火虽然有点不道德，但是女人的直觉让她感觉到了希望，活成那样人不人鬼不鬼的样子既不能让死者安息，也不能让生者安心，道格拉斯就应该一辈子没心没肺的快乐活下去啊。  
真是一个被大家爱着的男人，回归以太的人们也一定希望他快乐地渡过余生。  
“真是的，有点出息好不，只是被拒绝了一次而已，你要知道，追道格拉斯的人很多。”  
听到道格拉斯的名字亚伦的眼睛噌得亮起来，随即又失落的垂下眼睑  
“他那么好……肯定有很多人喜欢他……”  
活像一只被主人抛弃的金毛。  
“啊啦你说对啦，偷偷告诉你，其实道格拉斯那个男人超级心软的，死缠烂打的追求他说不定就成了呢。”  
！  
亚伦觉得这很有道理，明天也要当一个可爱的牛皮糖，黏住他的暗黑骑士的心，然后就躺倒不省人事  
看来这酒对他来说太烈了，老板摇摇头，打开通讯贝，给道格拉斯发了几条消息让他来拎人。  
道格拉斯很无奈，只好把这个熟睡骑士仔带回家，就算是还他人情吧，不过酒品还不错嘛。  
日上三竿，亚伦就像一个做错事的孩子，低着头，不敢跟家长对视，道格拉斯给他倒了醒酒的柠檬茶，看亚伦那样子忍不住噗嗤笑了  
“对不起……”  
道格拉斯闻言挑挑眉，捏了捏骑士的脸蛋  
“这有什么好道歉的？”  
“呜呜呜呜”  
亚伦扑过去抱紧了暗黑骑士，不满足地嗅着道格拉斯身上的气味，小骑士想，要是能化身成一个镀银的笼子就好了，可以永远把这只受过伤的野兽关起来。  
这开心的日子持续了多久？小骑士原以为自己可以大胆地追求爱，也仅仅持续了再多一个星期，他的暗黑骑士叔叔介绍了新的mt，是个枪刃，自己不告而别，什么都没给亚伦留下。  
是我不够强，阅历不够多，年龄不够大，没能留住心上人，是我……都是我不好。  
小骑士胡乱擦干了眼泪，鼻涕泡破了，鼻涕黏在手上，狼狈又可怜，心里有一部分开始发酵，道格不会爱上爱哭的小屁孩吧，那我以后就做一个强大的，夺目的骑士，让道格拉斯的视线永远为我停留。  
那个名为亚伦的骑士老爷，很会玩弄人心呢，多少男男女女为他死去活来，倒贴也要上人家床，据说人家心里有个白月光？  
老板眼看着这一年年里，一个纯真的小孩变成这幅鬼样，有点可惜，但是他们又没有熟到互相关心的地步，道格拉斯跑了，他们之间那点联系也就断了，老板只要说漂亮话，上酒就行，直到有一天亚伦喝多了，盯着老板许久，眸子里蒙了一层雾，轻声说道  
“老板这么漂亮，以前也和道格拉斯上过床吧。”  
这味道是陈年米醋坛子翻了，熏得人说不出话，顺便祝你身体健康，亚伦自嘲地笑笑把杯子里的酒倒在地上，晶莹的酒液流了一地，看他心情不好的样子马上有美人坐进他怀里，胸大屁股翘，问他怎么不开心，纤长的手指在骑士的胸口画圈，希望一起交配的意思显而易见，亚伦的手指紧紧地攥着杯子腿，自顾自地想，道格拉斯一直在躲他，以自己和老板的关系，老板肯定也不会透露些许，这一点亚伦是孤立无援，没关系，他觉得他还不配，他还要更耀眼，这不妨他私下里用了些小手段，收获颇少，只言片语里他知道了道格拉斯的过去，被埋葬不愿被触及的历史，碎片这么少不是有人刻意掩盖就是死得太干净，甚至没人知道。  
我可以……我可以成为他心里唯一的支柱，不管是用什么方式，用男人的方式？我想要他，我想要他只看我一个人。  
三  
“你只是得不到所以执着。”  
这堪比做了噩梦，亚伦睁开眼睛，出了一身冷汗，道格拉斯的声音萦绕在脑海中，亚伦梦到过很多次暗黑骑士，大部分是不足挂齿的春梦，明明是自己竖起铁壁不让人靠近，凭什么说教我？！！骑士深吸一口气，平复心情，被子被他抓得皱成一团。  
今天也收到了一堆邀请呢，一个优秀的独身骑士，拉进自己的固定队里绝对血赚不亏，亚伦礼貌地拒绝，他只想成为那个人的固定st。  
“请您去、救救他吧！”  
一个危险但尚可对付的魔物，讨伐了它功勋便可再升一级，临时队友们都是很强的赏金猎人，从妖精领深处跑出来的七人小队，身体都破破烂烂了，为首的小姑娘见到他们一行人，依着直觉径直拦住了骑士，泪水和血液糊住了漂亮的脸蛋。  
“他最后的蓝扣了一个黑盾给我，呜呜，求你们了。”  
关于至黑之夜什么的，总能准确地刺痛骑士的心脏，此刻他的心脏狂跳，他好像感觉到了那股熟悉的混乱的以太，快要到极限反而格外强大，尽管暗黑骑士们的以太一贯如此，不管是自己对暗黑骑士敏感过头还是怎样，亚伦疾跑上前，再慢一秒，人没了咋办，队友看到这个骑士救人如此热心，赶紧跟上去并在心里夸了他很多遍，老白魔熟练的给他套了个神折寿，跟在后面一溜小跑。  
好，漂亮，起手保护，无敌吃死刑，深仁厚泽暴击，骑士一把把血人儿捞到怀里，他发现刚刚的七个小朋友也跟了过来，脸庞稚嫩得一如他以前的小队，怎么，还跟过来不怕死吗，骑士把人托付给那个哭唧唧的小奶妈，举起剑盾，怒火滔天，就你？差点把我的心上人弄死？  
结束了，经验老道的猎人对付这种程度的怪物得心应手。  
“这个暗黑骑士伤的很重，就由我带回去找人救治吧。”  
谁能拒绝温文尔雅并且刚刚救了自己小队的骑士的请求呢。  
这回是真的要死了吗，为了保护他人而死才是真正的暗黑骑士啊，身为防护职业反而被更为脆弱的输出和奶妈保护了，简直丢人丢到弗雷家，我也要去见大家了，可别骂我啊，我也很累了，好痛苦……暗黑之力无序地从身体里溢出，暗黑骑士只觉得心好痛，犹如万箭穿心，暗黑骑士握紧了大剑，他还能拖延一些时间，他还有活死人。  
现在，再一击就是真死人了，因为没人会奶满他。  
说真的道格已经看见昔日的队友在朝他招手，冲他指指点点，龙骑士的枪破空而来，准准扎中道格拉斯的脑袋瓜，诗人在旁边偷笑，他听见有诡异的哭声，让他头皮发麻，然后怀里出现了五个奶娃哇哇大哭。  
几年不见，暗黑骑士身上添了很多新伤，亚伦看着仍昏迷的道格拉斯，害怕失去的恐惧一股脑涌上来，让人喘不过气，大人模样的骑士鼻头通红，哭得像个瓜皮，可能骑士赖哭的样子也是暗黑骑士常年的梦魇，真让人受不了，道格拉斯的手指动了一下，缓缓睁开眼睛，看到黄头发的弟弟长大了不少，正襟危坐。  
“我说，你是不是哭了，真恐怖。”  
道格拉斯失声了一阵，终于说出话了，嘶哑得很，喉口满是血腥味，骑士冷淡地看了他一样，给他倒了杯水，道格默默吐槽了杯子里的水跟临时洋流似的，眼眶那么红，这骑士仔还搁着装大人呢。  
“你的命，现在是我的了。”  
亚伦说出这话带着不易察觉的颤抖，认真地看着暗黑骑士。  
道格拉斯噗嗤笑出来，这小孩比以前还霸道了，长这么大也不能说是小孩了吧——是巨婴。  
“我可没和你开玩笑，你给我等着！”  
坦克职业的恢复力惊人，道格拉斯思来想去自己确实是亏欠了这个骑士，再一声不响地跑掉真不是人，自己烂命一条，给谁都一样，殊不知这是骑士最珍贵的宝物。他还得和这个年龄见长，个头见长，脾气见长的骑士好好磨合上一段时间。  
“嗯，忍不住了吗？”  
比较没有余裕的骑士盯着好了七七八八的暗黑骑士，按捺下自己翻滚的情欲，养伤这些日子暗黑骑士被收拾得干净，那张没变多少的帅气脸蛋疯狂得分，被骑士管得死死黑骑无聊得只能去撩拨给他忙里忙外的骑士，随着伤势好转愈加变本加厉。  
“性无能了？”  
道格拉斯凑过去亲吻亚伦的嘴角，揉揉亚伦柔顺的头发，然后被压倒到床上一件一件褪去衣服，亚伦把润滑液挤出来，抹得黑骑身上湿漉漉的，显得格外诱人，黑骑把人脑袋按到自己胸口，饱满的胸肌夹得人头昏脑涨，骑士不客气地张嘴把丰满的乳肉含入口中，黑骑结实的双腿紧紧缠住骑士的腰，乳头被吸大了一圈，黑骑调笑他是吃奶的奶狗，骑士像是坐实这个称号一样轮流把两个奶头嘬得津津有味，另一只手揉弄着臀肉，把两瓣臀肉挤开去戳弄中间的穴口，黑骑放松肌肉让骑士更轻松地用手指捅他的屁股，等到穴道又湿又软的时候就把勃起的鸡巴全塞进黑骑屁股里去，身体被填满的时候暗黑骑士发出了满足的哼唧声，但马上又嫌弃骑士的胸压得慌，把骑士的胸肌拨到一边，挣扎着抬起头。  
“你的胸又大了，难怪能奶满我的活死人。”  
骑士缓慢地抽动了几下，把胸贴在黑骑胸上，乳尖抵在黑骑被蹂躏过一轮红肿的乳头上，边插边把别人奶头往里压，黑骑干脆搂住骑士的脖子，本来两人之间的空间就紧迫，现在只能奶挤奶。  
“拼奶？”  
骑士不知道暗黑骑士怎么能说话做事都色色的，完全把持不住，骑士掐着黑骑结实的腰身挺动，暗黑骑士饱含情欲的吐息一下一下吹在他耳边，肉穴温柔地包裹着他，被操出不少淫水，为了照顾伤员骑士很好的克制了自己一夜的次数，反正以后还能操回来。  
亚伦有固定队了，你是说那个吃香的年轻骑士？是啊，正在招人呢，＝4D2N，那可真是大新闻。  
该死，几年不见，骑士仔变流氓管家了。  
不给他过量饮酒，不给他撩美女，更不给他撩猛1，关于酒精道格拉斯已经释怀了，被龙骑士扎了脑瓜之后，他觉得该放下了，他们七个一起回归以太在那边看起来过得蛮开心的，我又自己难过个什么劲呢。  
道格拉斯早就发现了对戒，但是小骑士不说，他也不问，他用屁股都能知道骑士在想什么，无非是刚刚重新表白就掏戒指会不会太快了？一上来就要永结同心会不会又把人吓跑了？弄成这样这患得患失的心态，道格拉斯，一点都不内疚，甚至觉得好好玩。  
骑士真的把厨艺专精了，这个人总是朝着自己认定的奇怪方向发展啊！得找个机会把他掰回来，道格拉斯怀疑，小骑士只是自己想那样而已，这个锅他不背，这个暗黑骑士好渣啊，什么锅配什么盖祝他们长长久久吧。


End file.
